Past, Present & Future
by maple2839
Summary: SenRu Things have happened. Things are happening. Things could happen. Yet... no matter what, can two boys find such love? A love that could cross all time... a love that go on... to a place called 'forever'. Discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

Summary : Things have happened. Things are happening. Things could happen. Yet... no matter what, can two boys find such love? A love that could cross all time... a love that go on... to a place called 'forever'.  
  
Disclaimer : Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko, not me!  
  
Note : This fic takes place when Rukawa is still in Tomigaoka and Sendoh is a first year in Ryonan.  
  
To Aki Midori : Thanks for everything!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Akira-chan, get up, honey," a gentle and sweet voice said. Slowly, the 7-year-old Akira opened his eyes.   
  
"Okaa-chan?" he asked, sleepily. She smiled at her son.   
  
"It's your first day at school. Come, go and change," she pulled away the blanket that covers her son's body. Akira was in his blue and white stripes pyjamas. His left eye is still half-closed.  
  
"Okaa-chan, five more minutes please," Akira was about to fall asleep again. Mrs. Sendoh shook her head and sighed softly.   
  
"Come on, I'll buy you ice cream when you come back from school, okay?" she said. Immediately, Akira eyes opened wide.   
  
"Really?" he asked enthusiastically.   
  
"Yes, now come on," his mother nodded. Akira quickly jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Mrs. Sendoh helped Akira in his new uniform.   
  
"I want vanilla, strawberry and mix chocolate too," he said.   
  
"Okay, you can choose later," his mother continued buttoning his white shirt.   
  
"Akira, Natsuki, breakfast's ready!" Mr. Sendoh shouted from downstairs.   
  
"Okay, done. Let's go down now," she smiled, satisfied at her work. Akira picked up his black bag, ran out of his room and rushed down the stairs. His mother just followed him from behind.  
  
"Ohayo, otou-chan!" Akira beamed happily.   
  
"Ohayo," Mr. Sendoh returned the smiled as he placed a jug of orange juice on the table.  
  
"Hey, you look good. Ready for school?" Mr. Sendoh asked.   
  
"Yup, I'm going to make lots and lots of friends," Akira took his seat at the table.   
  
"Ohayo, Kazuya," she gave her husband a peck on his cheek.  
  
"Ohayo," he replied. They both took their seat opposite of Akira.   
  
"Hm... it smells nice, otou-chan," Akira complimented.   
  
"Hurry up and eat or you'll be late," his mother said. So, the three of them enjoyed their breakfast.  
  
**********  
  
"Tit, tit, tit, tit," an irritating sound was heard. Later, groans could be heard from the sleeping figure on the bed. "TIT, TIT, TIT!" the sound became louder by seconds. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere appeared and slapped the alarm clock shut. 'Peace at last,' Sendoh thought and falls back to sleep.  
  
After a few moments, Sendoh opened his eyes. "Hm, what time is it?" he looked for his alarm clock but it was nowhere to be seen. "I remember I put it here," he looked at the table beside his bed. Then he switched his gaze down to the floor. There it is! Just broken into pieces. Sendoh panicked. He looked up to the clock hanging on the wall. "Ahhhh! I'm late!!!"  
  
"Great, this is the first day of my school and I'm late," he mumbled to himself. He clumsily wears his uniform and long pants.   
  
"Eh?" Something is not right. He wore his pants the wrong way.   
  
"Kuso!" he cursed.   
  
'Akira, calm down,' he told himself. He took off his pants and wears it back the right way. Then, he rushed downstairs to have his breakfast. He just took a slice of bread, put it in his mouth and ran out of his house.  
  
"Ohayo, Sendoh-kun," his neighbour greeted him. She was watering her plants when she saw Sendoh rushing out of his house. Sendoh quickly swallowed the bread and replied,   
  
"Ohayo, oba-san."   
  
"Late again?" she chuckled.   
  
"Hehe, couldn't help it," Sendoh smiled. Then, he locked his gate.   
  
"Gotta go, oba-san. See you later," Sendoh started running like mad.   
  
His neighbour could only shake her head. So, she continued watering her plants until she hears a familiar voice.   
  
"Ahhh! I forgot my bag!!!" she saw Sendoh running back, unlocked his gate and went in the house. Then she heard a loud 'bang' and 'crash' from inside. Finally, Sendoh appeared at the doorstep with his bag.   
  
"Sendoh-kun, daijoubu ka?" she asked.   
  
"Ah, daijoubu," he panted. 'Things can't get worse, can it?" he thought silently. His neighbour could only chuckle. This time, Sendoh walked slowly. He locked his gate again.   
  
"Ja, oba-san," he said, tired of all the rushing.   
  
His neighbour smiled, "Have a good day."  
  
Sendoh nodded and started running to school. He recalled the days when his mother was his alarm clock. Her sweet and gentle voice calling him up. The way she used to bribe him so that he will go to school. How she missed her. Every morning, they would have breakfast together. He missed eating his father's specialty, French toast. But now, he's grown up and had to be independent. 'I wish I'm a kid again.'  
  
**********  
  
In school, Sendoh's having a bad day. He was caught by the discipline teacher and had to stay back in school for detention class. After detention class, Sendoh met up with his friend for basketball practice. Sendoh sighed for the umpteenth time. Koshino, his childhood friend realized that and tried to calm him.   
  
"Aw, come on, Sendoh. It's just a detention class." Sendoh sighed again.  
  
"Koshino, I hurt my back," Sendoh said.   
  
"How did that happen?" Koshino asked.   
  
"I was running down the corridor when I slipped and fell on my back. Itai!" Sendoh whined. Koshino then rubbed his back lightly.   
  
"And then, at recess time, I banged into a senior and accidentally spilled his drink. I had to pay him back which made me skip my meal. I'm so unlucky today," and he sighed again. Koshino could only pity him.  
  
"Okay, don't be so down. We have practice now. Quick, or Taoka-sensei will scold us," Koshino said. They walked closer to the gym and heard Taoka shouting.   
  
"Hey, run faster! How do you expect us to get a goal if you're that slow!" Koshino and Sendoh stiffened at the angry voice.   
  
'Okay, my life sucks!' Sendoh thought sadly.  
  
Finally after all the torturing by Taoka at basketball practice, it was time to go home. Sendoh couldn't wish for anything better than to just lie on his bed and sleep. While changing his shirt, he fell asleep.   
  
"Sendoh, Sendoh!" Koshino shook him.   
  
"Huh? What?" Sendoh was blank.   
  
"What are you doing stand-sleeping here? Come on, let's go home." Sendoh nodded slowly and quickly drape himself.  
  
So, both of them were having a nice walk home. Suddenly, they heard a screeching sound coming from the other side of the road. Sendoh and Koshino looked to where the source of the sound comes from. Then they heard sirens of a police car. The two cars drove past them in the speed of lightning. Suddenly, the first car lost control and turned to the next lane. To the horror of the driver, a lorry with fuel tank was blocking his way. The two vehicles crashed and created an explosion. Sendoh and Koshino closed their ears and eyes, not wanting to see and hear the accident. When Sendoh opened his eyes, all he saw was flames.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Yahoo! I'm going to school!" Akira sang happily. His parents just smiled at their son's action.   
  
"Otou-chan, quick! I don't wanna be late!" Akira had already seated himself in the back seat.   
  
"Hai, hai," his father opened the driver's door and went in. Sendoh's mother prefers to sit with him at the back seat.   
  
"So, where are we going to, Akira-sama?" Mr. Sendoh asked, as if he's the driver.  
  
"School!" Akira exclaimed happily. So, his father started the engine and drove down the road.  
  
Akira was singing happily in the car. Then, his mother and father joined in his singing.   
  
"Now, Akira. Don't be naughty in school," Mrs. Sendoh reminded him.   
  
"I won't!" She smiled at him. While they were chatting, an unexpected car was speeding at their direction.   
  
"Kazuya, watch out!" Akira's mother shouted. But it was too late. Mr. Sendoh lost control of the car. With little time left, Mrs. Sendoh had the chance to push Akira out of the car.   
  
"Okaa-chan!" Akira shouted. He landed on the rough road and hurt his back badly. The car crashed into a lamppost.   
  
"Okaa-chan, Otou-chan!" Akira cried. He tried to get up but the pain was too much for him. In a matter of seconds, the car blew up and all he saw was flames before he blacked out.  
  
/End of flashback/  
  
"Sendoh! Sendoh!" Koshino shakes him roughly. Sendoh didn't even flinch.   
  
"Sendoh, what happened to you?" Koshino asked, worried about his best friend.   
  
"Sendoh!" Koshino slapped him hard on the cheek. Sendoh blinked.   
  
"Koshino..." Sendoh looked at him then he switched his gaze to the car. It was destroyed.  
  
"Sendoh, are you okay?" Koshino asked. Sendoh didn't hear that. He just listens to the sirens made by the ambulance, which arrived earlier. Many people are crowding the place. 'Just like last time...' Sendoh remembered the accident.   
  
"Sendoh! What's wrong with you?!" Koshino was mad.   
  
"Koshino, I..." Sendoh was just too shocked. He was at loss of words.   
  
"I'm alright," he finally told Koshino after a few minutes.   
  
"Are you sure?" Koshino didn't believe him.   
  
"Really. I'm going home now," Sendoh said and immediately left.   
  
Koshino was left dumbfounded. But he knew, if Sendoh doesn't want to tell him, he wouldn't force him to.  
  
**********  
  
As soon as he reached home, Sendoh buried his head in his pillow. He started crying as he remembered his past. That tragic accident that made him lost his parents. And so, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is still not mine no matter what I say! It's Inoue Takehiko's!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Who… am I?' He slowly opened his eyes. It was hard to focus as first. All he could see was white walls surrounding him. He blinked and blinked again. A figure appeared in front of him.   
  
"Thank God you're safe, Kaede!" a woman exclaimed.  
  
'Is she talking to me? Who's… Kaede?' the boy thought. Then, he began to feel pain in his head.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" the woman asked, worriedly.  
  
"My head… hurts," he pressed both his hands on his head.  
  
"Hold on, I'll get the doctor," said the woman and she rushed straight out. His head was still in pain as he tried to recall his memories.  
  
'Who am I? What happened to me?' he couldn't remember. Then, he saw the woman again coming in with a man in white.  
  
'My eyes…' it began to blur and he went unconscious again.  
  
"Kaede!"  
  
**********  
  
"Wake up, Kaede-kun!" a feminine voice called.   
  
'That voice, it sounds familiar,' Rukawa slowly opened his eyes. At the same time, the woman opened the curtain to reveal the sunlight. Rukawa immediately shielded his eyes.  
  
"Ayako-san," he buried himself under his white blanket.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" she teased him but Rukawa refused to get out of bed. Ayako pulled away the blanket that was covering him.   
  
"If you don't get up this moment, I will have to take your CD player!" she said, angrily. Rukawa looked back at her with the expression you-wouldn't-dare.   
  
"Oh yes, I do. Get up!" she ordered. Rukawa gave in and slowly crept into the bathroom.   
  
"Hurry, breakfast's waiting for you downstairs," Ayako said before exiting his room. Rukawa washed his face then take a look at himself in the mirror.   
  
/Flashback/  
  
"You're Rukawa Kaede," that's what he had been told as soon as his headache faded.   
  
"I am?" the 6-year-old boy asked, confused.  
  
"I'm Kaoru oba-san. Do you remember me, Kaede?" the woman asked. Kaede examined the woman in front of him. She had curly black hair, long until her waist. Her blue eyes seemed sad. Unfortunately, all of these don't seem familiar to him. He slowly shook his head.  
  
"It's okay, Kaede," she kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Someday you will get your memories back."  
  
"What… happened to me?" Kaede asked. At first, Kaoru hesitated to answer but she knew that Kaede has the right to know.  
  
"You were involved in an accident, Kaede. Your mother… she didn't make it," she explained. Tears formed in her eyes. Quickly, she rubbed it away with her hand.  
  
"Okaa-san?" he doesn't even remember his own mother. How does she look like?  
  
"What about… my father?" Kaede asked again.  
  
"You don't have one, Kaede."  
  
What? But how come?  
  
"Enough of this. Tomorrow you'll be living with me. I'll take care of you, Kaede. I promised your mother. Now, have some rest," Kaoru said, placing the white blanket over him and hushed him to sleep.  
  
/End of flashback/  
  
'And that's how I ended up here in Ayako-san's house,' he thought, wiping his wet face with his favourite blue towel. 'I don't even remember what happened before the accident until now.'  
  
"Kaede-kun, if you don't come down this instance, I'm really going to get you!" he heard Ayako shouting from downstairs.  
  
"Hai!" he shouted back. 'She sure is noisy.' Quickly, he changed into his uniform and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
"Finally! What took you so long?" Ayako asked, her hands are placed firmly on her waist.  
  
"Gomen, Ayako-san," Rukawa muttered softly and seated himself at the table.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaede," Ayako's father who was reading newspapers, greeted him.  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Come on, Ayako. Don't be so hard on him," Kaoru said to her daughter. Then, she turned to serve breakfast for Rukawa. "Ohayo, Kaede," she smiled.  
  
"Ohayo, obaa-san." Rukawa ate his breakfast in silence.  
  
"It's my first day at school and I don't want him to make me late," Ayako complained.  
  
"Oh yes, your first day in Shohoku, right?" her father asked, switching his gaze from the newspaper to Ayako.  
  
"Hai, I can't wait to meet my friends," Ayako said, happily. "I felt like it's been years since I last saw them and…"  
  
"Okay, okay. Finish your breakfast first or you'll really be late," Kaoru said.  
  
Rukawa was listening to their conversation all the while and couldn't help thinking, 'This is such a happy family and I'm glad to be part of them. I wonder how it would be like if I'm with my real family.'  
  
So, breakfast went on as usual. Ayako kept on nagging on Rukawa about how slow he is. Rukawa didn't even care. Kaoru and her husband could only sigh.   
  
"Well, then. Let's go," Ayako's father said, putting on his black coat.   
  
"Drive safely, Ryuichi," Kaoru gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
The three went into the car after biding goodbye to Kaoru.   
  
"Okay, I'm sending Kaede to school first," Ryuichi said, starting the engine.  
  
"What? I'm suppose to go to school first!" Ayako complained.  
  
"Honey, Tomigaoka is closer than Shohoku."  
  
"Fine!" Ayako crossed her arms.  
  
Rukawa just yawned as he looked out the window. Then he saw someone. A guy with weird spikey hair, rushing to go somewhere. He looked exhausted as sweats flowed rapidly down his face.   
  
'He must be late,' Rukawa thought. But there was something that made Rukawa kept on looking at him.  
  
"Kaede, we're here," Ryuichi said, stopping in front of the school gates. Rukawa was brought back to reality.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 5, okay?" Ryuichi said.  
  
"Um," Rukawa nodded then got out of the car.  
  
"See you later, Kaede-kun," Ayako said.  
  
Rukawa said goodbye to them then made his way into his school. As he was walking down the corridor, he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Rukawa-sempai!" Rukawa turned to see Mizusawa running towards him.   
  
"Ohayo, sempai." Rukawa nodded his head in reply.   
  
"This year, you're the captain of our basketball team, right? Great! With you, other team are sure to lose to us," Mizusawa said enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't look down on other teams," Rukawa said coldly.  
  
"Uh, hai," Mizusawa's voice was soft, slightly frightened by the cold voice.  
  
Rukawa just walked quietly to his classroom. 'Another year,' Rukawa thought, as he takes his seat. 'This year, I'll surely bring them to victory. Then, I will go to America.'  
  
-tbc-  
  
Please review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Everyone knows who Slam Dunk belongs to and it's not me :(  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It's been one week since school started. Everything is going well. Each sports team are getting ready to enter their competitions respectively. And among those who have the most training is the basketball team in Ryonan.  
  
"You call that a shot?! Your opponent would have easily blocked it!" As usual, Taoka-sensei gives the hardest training. He was scolding the year-ones and they were dead scared of him. Even the seniors are afraid of him.   
  
"Sendoh!" he called.  
  
"Huh?" Sendoh looked at him. He was actually taking a short nap on the bench.  
  
"Show them how to make a proper shot!" he ordered.  
  
"Uh, okay," Sendoh smiled. He took his position at the penalty line. Koshino passed him a basketball and Sendoh caught it nicely. Then he began to concentrate on the hoop.  
  
"Now, watch him carefully," Taoka instructed the year-ones.  
  
Sendoh bounced the ball a few times. He then held the ball high in the air and shoot. As the ball leaves his fingertips, it draws a perfect curve line and 'swish'. The ball went in smoothly, dropped on the court and bounced a few times before stopping.   
  
"Sugoi," whispers were heard from the juniors.  
  
"Nice one, Sendoh. Now, I want all of you to follow him." The other year-ones began to try one-by-one. Not all of them are successful which made Taoka really angry.  
  
"That was a nice shot, Sendoh," Uozumi said, patting him on the back.  
  
"Sempai, I just did my best," he flashed his usual smile.  
  
"You're really great. Just 1st year and you're already a starting member. No wonder sensei recruited you," Uozumi continued.  
  
"That's too much, sempai. I just like basketball so much," Sendoh switched his gaze to Taoka who was again scolding the year-ones. Finally, after a few more shots, Taoka said,  
  
"Okay, that's it for today." The others sighed in relief. They were exhausted and too tired to move.  
  
"Tomorrow, training until 7. Don't forget or else," Taoka warned them.  
  
"Hai, sensei!" the whole team echoed. Finally, they get to go home! Sendoh quickly took his bag and started walking.  
  
"Hey, Sendoh. Where are you going?" Koshino asked.  
  
"Somewhere!" Sendoh answered.  
  
"Matte! Sendoh!" Koshino shouted but Sendoh ignored that. He just ran off.   
  
**********  
  
Sendoh was walking around the neighbourhood, humming a tune. Suddenly, he heard basketball dribbling sound. "Hm?" he tried to track down the source of the sound. Then, he ended up in a basketball court. That's where he saw him for the first time. A boy with jet-black hair and pale white skin. He was making a dunk before landing on the ground.   
  
'Sugoi,' Sendoh thought to himself.  
  
Rukawa felt someone watching him. He stopped to look at the intruder. Then, he saw him. The same guy that he saw a few days ago.  
  
Sendoh realized that the boy was looking at him. "Ah, gomen. I didn't mean to spy or anything, I just passed by and…" Sendoh's voice sounded nervous. He stopped halfway at his sentence when he looked clearly at the boy's blue eyes.  
  
'His eyes, it's so scary,' Sendoh thought.  
  
Rukawa just ignored him and continued practicing. Sendoh couldn't help but kept admiring him more. After a few dunks and shots, finally Sendoh asked,  
  
"Hey, you want to have one-on-one with me?"  
  
Rukawa looked at him with cold eyes.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to… unless you're scared," Sendoh tried to provoke him. That really did it.  
  
"You're on," Rukawa passed him the ball.  
  
"First to 20 wins," Sendoh said. Rukawa nodded as an agreement. Both of them took their positions. Sendoh's on offense while Rukawa's on defense. So, the game starts.  
  
**********  
  
After a tiring 30 minutes, they both stopped. It was a tie, 18-18. Both of them couldn't get the last ball in. They are determined to win and protect that last ball. Finally, due to fatigue, they decided to take a break. It's getting dark as if it's going to rain. Rukawa looked up to the sky.   
  
"I have to go," he said, picking up his bag.  
  
"Matte!" Sendoh called out.  
  
Rukawa turned to see him face-to-face. Perspiration was dripping down their face.  
  
"When can I play with you again?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. Same time." He began walking.  
  
"Ah! Matte!" Sendoh called out but was too late. Rukawa had already gone.  
  
'I didn't even get his name.'  
  
**********  
  
Time passed and it was already night. At Sendoh's house, he had just come out from the shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he reached for his clothes ready on the bed. He put them on and then dried his hair with the same towel. At the same time, he looked at a picture frame, which was located on his study table. It was a picture of him and his parents.  
  
/Flashback/   
  
"Akira-chan, what in the world are you doing?!" his mother screamed as she entered the bathroom. It was in a mess. Bubbles are everywhere. Akira just smiled innocently. He was in the bathtub, naked. A few bottles of shampoo were left opened and empty. Mrs. Sendoh could only sigh.   
  
"Come on, honey. That's enough," she took a towel from the drawer and wrapped Akira in it.   
  
"Ne, okaa-chan. Are you mad at me?" Akira asked.   
  
She just smiled.  
  
"You're too cute to be angry at. But I'm not sure about your father," she dried him with the towel. Then, she dressed him up with a white T-shirt and short pants.  
  
"Next time, I won't let you bath alone again," she warned him in a gentle way.  
  
"Hai," Akira laughed.  
  
/End of flashback/  
  
Sendoh smiled at the sweet memory. His mother doesn't get angry easily with him. No matter what he's done wrong, his mother would always forgive him. The same goes to his father. Sendoh missed them terribly. After the accident, he had been living with his mother's sister until he is old enough to live alone. Then…  
  
"Ring! Ring!" Sendoh snapped out of his thoughts. He reached out for the telephone that was beside the photograph.  
  
"Moshi-moshi. Sendoh desu," he greeted happily.   
  
"Akira, it's me," a feminine voice answered.  
  
"Oba-san, how are you? It's been a long time," Sendoh said. He was glad she called. He missed her.   
  
"I'm fine. Just call to check on you."  
  
"Thanks. I can take care of myself now. I'm not the young Akira you know anymore. I've grown up and changed."  
  
"I'm glad," her voice seemed longing to see him.  
  
"Hey, who's that on the phone?" a sort of rough voice from the distance was heard through the phone.  
  
"Akira, I'll call you back next time, okay?" his aunt's voice was kind of scared and in a hurry.  
  
"Okay, take care of yourself," Sendoh said. Then the other line was cut off. Sendoh sighed.   
  
'It must be him again,' he thought. Her so-called husband. He remembered he was very unhappy at his arrival in the family. Sendoh sighed again.  
  
'Well, I better go to sleep,' he thought to himself.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : If I say Slam Dunk is mine, would you believe? No, Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Tadaima," Rukawa said as he entered his home.  
  
"Kaede-kun!" a scream was heard from upstairs. Then, heavy footsteps accompanied the sound.  
  
"Do you realize what time it is?!" There stood in front of Rukawa, a wet Ayako in her pajamas. A blue towel was hung loosely around her neck.  
  
"Ayako-san?"   
  
"Where have you been? We've been so worried," she said, placing her hands on her waist.  
  
"I had basketball practice and sort of lost track of time," Rukawa answered.  
  
"Baka! You missed dinner," she said, following Rukawa into the kitchen. Rukawa opened the fridge and unfortunately found no leftovers. Ayako sat down on the chair and dried her hair.   
  
"Come on, I'll cook something for you. What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Anything that can fill my stomach," Rukawa answered.  
  
"Yare yare," Ayako shook her head. She opened the top cupboard and took out 2 packets of instant noodles.   
  
"Make it 3," Rukawa said.  
  
"What?! You big eater!" Ayako chuckled. Then, she took out a pot and started cooking.  
  
"You were practicing at the basketball court near the beach, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You always practice alone. It's easier to improve if you have a partner."  
  
"I have one today."  
  
"Really? Who is he or she?" Ayako was kind of surprised. She knew that Rukawa doesn't like anyone to interrupt his practice. Let alone playing with someone.  
  
"It's a guy and I don't know."  
  
Ayako sighed. She served the food for Rukawa then sat down opposite him. Rukawa started eating hungrily. She smiled, seeing his childish behaviour.  
  
"So, how does he look like?"  
  
"He had weird spikey hair," Rukawa said.  
  
"Spikey? What's his name?" Ayako asked, curiously.  
  
"Don't know," he continued eating.  
  
"I'm off to bed then," Ayako said, realizing that she couldn't get anymore information on this mystery guy.  
  
"Don't forget to off the lights."  
  
Rukawa nodded.  
  
**********  
  
After dinner, Rukawa went up to take a bath and is ready for bed. As usual, as soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep.  
  
/Dream/  
  
Where am I?  
  
"Kaede."  
  
Who's that calling me?  
  
The scenery was blur caused by the fog. Rukawa tried to focus and he saw someone standing in front of him. It's a woman with long black hair until her waist. She's wearing a blue and white kimono with a purple shawl. He couldn't see her face properly but she did smell of white plume.   
  
"Kaede."  
  
Are you the one who's calling me all this time?  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
Who are you?  
  
The woman didn't answer. She just smiled. The fog is getting thinner. This time, Rukawa get to see her face clearly. She had deep blue eyes just like his. There's a sweet smile on her face. Her skin colour is as white as his. She looked exactly like him except for the feminine look.  
  
Why are you calling me?  
  
"You'll find out soon, Kaede."  
  
/End of dream/  
  
Rukawa's eyes snapped opened. He runs his hand through his black hair.   
  
'Who is she?'  
  
This is not the first time he had this dream. Recently, this dream became more frequently. It's always the same woman who was calling his name. However, this is the first time he gets to see her face clearly.   
  
'She looked like me. Could it be?'  
  
**********  
  
The next day, in Ryonan. It was practice time.  
  
"I'm going first, Uozumi-san," Sendoh said.  
  
"Sendoh, why are you leaving so early? The practice hasn't end yet," Uozumi asked.   
  
"I've got a… dentist appointment. Please tell sensei I'm sorry," Sendoh answered hurriedly. He didn't want his challenger to wait.   
  
"Sensei will kill you, Sendoh," Koshino warned him.   
  
Sendoh just smile, "I really have to go. See you tomorrow." With that, Sendoh escaped practice.  
  
"Yare yare," Uozumi and Koshino exchanged glances.   
  
**********  
  
Sendoh quickly run to the basketball court that they promised to meet. When he reached there, the boy hasn't reached there yet. So, Sendoh waited patiently at the basketball court for his challenger. After a while, he looked at his watch for the umpteenth time.  
  
'He's half an hour late. Should I continue to wait for him?' Sendoh asked himself.  
  
'I still have some homework that needs to be done. What should I do?'  
  
Sendoh continued to wait. He checked his watch from time to time. Time passes and the blue sky has turned into dark. Still, the raven-haired boy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'I can't keep on waiting. Maybe he's busy,' Sendoh thought to himself.  
  
Somehow, Sendoh have the feeling that he will show up, so he continued to wait. Then, he felt raindrops falling on him. He looked up at the now darkened sky. The rain slowly became heavier that made Sendoh have no other choice but to quickly run home. His mind is still wondering why didn't the boy show up.  
  
**********  
  
Rukawa was looking out the window. The rain has indeed become heavier. He can see people running around to find shelter. Then he sighed. He wondered if the spikey-haired boy is still waiting for him.  
  
'Impossible, nobody is that dumb to wait under the rain,' he thought.  
  
He didn't understand why he agreed to play with him again. It's not like he doesn't want to but…   
  
Somehow, Rukawa felt quite uncomfortable when he's with him. It's like he couldn't concentrate on the game much. And what's worse is that guy's smile. It's really bothering him. How could someone smile so easily? Suddenly he felt guilty. Maybe he should tell the older boy that he's not coming. What if he's still waiting at the court?  
  
Immediately, he grabbed his jacket and rushed downstairs.  
  
"Kaede-kun, where are you going? It's raining outside!" Ayako shouted at him.  
  
Rukawa didn't listen to her. He grabbed the umbrella that was leaning against the cupboard and ran straight out.  
  
**********  
  
As Rukawa was running pass of a row of shops, Sendoh was running at the opposite way at the other side of the shops. Unfortunately, they didn't see each other through the gap between the shops.  
  
When Rukawa reached the court, he was panting. His eyes wondered around to look for a certain spikey-haired guy but no one's there.  
  
'I should have known.'  
  
He turned and walked away.  
  
**********  
  
"KAEDE-KUN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ayako was screaming until the whole house vibrates a little.  
  
"It's raining outside, you might catch a cold!" she said, angrily.  
  
"I'm okay, Ayako-san. I'm going up," Rukawa said softly.  
  
He was tired. He wanted to sleep and… also to stop thinking about him.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Please review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I'm so tired of typing the same thing all over again. SLAM DUNK BELONGS TO INOUE TAKEHIKO!!   
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Achoo!" Sendoh sneezed loudly in class. Everyone took a glance at him then returned to their own work. Koshino came up to him.  
  
"Sendoh, what's wrong with you?" he asked, taking a chair from behind and sat beside him.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I've got a flu… achoo!" Sendoh sneezed again. Koshino handed him a tissue. Sendoh quickly took it and sneezed again.  
  
"What did you do last night? And why did you leave early at practice?" Koshino asked, concerned about his best friend.   
  
Sendoh is sure acting weird. He's never skipped practice and not to mention, this is the first time Koshino saw him sick.  
  
"Achoo!" was the reply from Sendoh.  
  
Koshino sighed.  
  
"Anyway, sensei was really mad at you yesterday," Koshino said.  
  
Sendoh looked up, "Oh no."  
  
He reached out for another tissue from Koshino's hand.   
  
"Is there any important thing that I should know?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Well, sensei told us about this boy who he's going to persuade to join our team," Koshino started.  
  
Sendoh was not interested in it. However, he just pretended he was listening.  
  
"He's a really good basketball player. His name is…" Koshino tired to remember.  
  
"Oh yes! Rukawa Kaede from Tomigaoka."  
  
'Rukawa Kaede?'  
  
"He'll be joining us next year. That's what sensei said. He looked very keen on having him in our team," Koshino continued.  
  
"Koshino, you forgot to mention something," Fukuda butt in.  
  
"Hey, you were eavesdropping!" Koshino said, angrily.  
  
Sendoh yawned, 'Please stop talking and leave me alone.'  
  
"And what did I forget?" Koshino asked.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
'Eh?' Sendoh looked at Fukuda.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're right. Seriously, Sendoh, he IS beautiful," Koshino continued.  
  
'Okay, my friends have gone nuts,' Sendoh thought to himself.  
  
"We're going to see him play today," Fukuda said.  
  
"That's right. Sensei's bringing us along to Tomigaoka. He said we have to help him too. You have to come with us, Sendoh!"   
  
Sendoh just nodded. His mind drifted to something else.  
  
'Why didn't he come last night?'  
  
**********  
  
As promised, Taoka brought them (Koshino, Fukuda and a reluctant Sendoh) to Tomigaoka that day. Sendoh wanted to escape but Koshino kept a strict eye on him. They reached the gym where at that time, the team was practicing. Taoka greeted with the coach and left the three to look around themselves.   
  
"Hey, I wonder where's Rukawa?" Koshino asked.  
  
"He doesn't seem to be here," Fukuda said, scanning the court but only saw a few poor players.  
  
Sendoh just looked around lazily until he saw 'him'. The same blue eyes, the same pale skin, the same black hair. It must be 'him'.  
  
Rukawa has just walked into the gym with a blue bag hung behind him. The first person he saw was Sendoh, who was also looking at him. Behind him were two people he didn't recognize.  
  
'What is he doing here?' Rukawa turned away. He then approached his team.  
  
"Captain!" the players on court, shouted simultaneously when they saw their ace coming. Rukawa nodded as an acknowledgement.  
  
"Rukawa-kun," his coach called. Rukawa walked over to him and saw Taoka. They had a chat for a while.  
  
"Hm… I wonder if he agrees," Koshino said.  
  
Sendoh was silently praying he agree.  
  
After a while, Rukawa bowed to Taoka and joined in the practice with his other teammates. Sendoh, Koshino and Fukuda rushed to Taoka.  
  
"Sensei, what did he say?"  
  
"Did he agree?"  
  
Taoka could only sigh and shook his head. So, the answer was obvious. They left Tomigaoka and back to Ryonan.  
  
**********  
  
Sendoh skipped practice again and walked to the basketball court where they were supposed to meet. No one was there.  
  
'Maybe I'm too early.'  
  
He waited for a while and made a few shots. Sendoh checked his watch after every 10 shots. Finally, he spotted Rukawa. Rukawa looked kind of shock seeing him there.  
  
"Hey, you finally came," Sendoh picked up his basketball.  
  
Rukawa ignored him. He placed his bag on the bench and took out his own basketball.  
  
"Why… Why didn't you come last night?" Sendoh asked in barely a whisper. He felt himself blushing every time he looked at him. So, this time, he tried to avoid eye contact by looking down.  
  
Rukawa looked at him, puzzled. Sendoh thought he didn't hear his question. He was about to repeat when Rukawa answered, "Rain."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was silence. Then, Rukawa began bouncing his basketball.  
  
"You were in my school just now…"  
  
"Yeah, my coach wants you to be in our team."  
  
"So, you're from Ryonan."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Rukawa paused for a while to think.   
  
"Why did you turn down our offer?" Sendoh managed to ask. Rukawa just looked at him. Then he answered softly, "Too far from home."  
  
Sendoh was surprised at his answer. It sounded silly too. Well, maybe he has another reason but was just trying to cover it up.  
  
"Can we… have one-on-one… achoo!" Sendoh was saying but sneezed.  
  
'Damn it! Why can't I speak properly?'  
  
Rukawa looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just flu."  
  
'Oh man, I feel so awkward.'  
  
"So, one-on-one with me?"  
  
Rukawa gave a nod and tossed the ball to Sendoh. Sendoh caught the ball nicely. His heart skipped a beat, 'I can't believe he agreed!'  
  
"Well then, first to 20," Sendoh smiled. Deep down, he was really happy. He felt that it's very challenging to play with him. It brings out the pleasure of playing basketball in him. And Koshino was right, he is beautiful. Now that he's so close to Rukawa, he can really see him clearly.  
  
"Hey, what're you looking at?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Huh?" Sendoh saw that Rukawa already scored the first 2 points.  
  
"Are you still there?" he asked.  
  
"Um… yeah," Sendoh blushed slightly. It seems that Sendoh has completely forgotten to defend while thinking just now.   
  
'Okay, Akira. Concentrate. Don't think of anything else.'  
  
And so, the game continued. Rukawa leading at first but was soon beaten by Sendoh. Then Rukawa reclaimed back his points. Sendoh has more experience than Rukawa so obviously, he won despite his flu. Rukawa was not so happy with that.  
  
"I demand a rematch."  
  
"Anytime," Sendoh flashed his usual smile again.  
  
Rukawa glared at him then turned to pick up his basketball and bag.  
  
"Tomorrow. Same time, same place."   
  
Rukawa began walking but stopped. He turned to face Sendoh.  
  
"Your name."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Sendoh Akira," Sendoh smiled. Rukawa nodded as an acknowledgement then walked off. Sendoh can't wait for tomorrow to come.  
  
'See, you tomorrow, Rukawa Kaede.'  
  
They didn't know how it happened but since then, every evening they would meet to play their favourite game. And so, that's how their relationship begins from strangers to friends or even maybe more.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Please review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Their one-on-one became more frequent. Every evening they would meet at the same basketball court. Whether it's raining or sunny, they never miss a chance to sweat out their best efforts to beat each other. Sendoh was beginning to like Rukawa. He's so quiet and mysterious which draws him closer to the younger boy. No matter how many times he looked at him, he's still amazed at his beauty.  
  
"Okay, let's have a break, Rukawa," Sendoh said, tiredly. They have been playing for almost 2 hours and Rukawa still doesn't give up. This is not the first time Sendoh asked for a break either.  
  
"No, I have to beat you first," was the reply from the raven-haired boy.  
  
Sendoh chuckled, "But I'm so tired."  
  
"Good, it'll give me a chance to win."  
  
"In your dreams," and Sendoh stole the ball from Rukawa's hands. He ran swiftly to the basket to make a shot. He didn't realize Rukawa was already on the air, trying to block his ball.  
  
"Oh no, you won't!" Sendoh made a fake move and dunked.  
  
"Kuso!" Rukawa muttered silently.  
  
"I still win," he smiled.  
  
"Another one."  
  
"What? Rukawa, I'm really tired. We'll continue tomorrow," Sendoh said, pleading like a small boy.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Don't change the subject!"  
  
"I really am hungry!"  
  
Rukawa sighed. Sendoh could never concentrate on the game if he's like this.  
  
"Fine," he said coldly and walked to pick up his basketball. "See you tomorrow, then," he said, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait, Rukawa! Let's have dinner together. I'll pay," Sendoh offered.  
  
"No, my sister had already prepare food for me. I have to go," Rukawa said.   
  
Sendoh looked disappointed. This is the only chance he can get to know Rukawa more. He just watched Rukawa walked away silently.  
  
'Why doesn't he trust people?'  
  
Sendoh wondered about Rukawa. He doesn't know why Rukawa is so important in his life until he has to think about him every second. Sendoh just can't get him out of his head. In his life, he's never met someone like him. So quiet, so cold and so expressionless. Why is he like that?  
  
'I want to know more about him. I care for him. He's my friend.'  
  
Is that all? Is that why he wants to be friend with Rukawa? Just to know more about him. Or maybe, there is another reason that only the deepest part of his heart knows.  
  
'I've never felt so strong to a friend like this before. Could it be that I…?'  
  
He didn't dare to continue that sentence. It doesn't make sense. Why would he? He just met Rukawa last 2 weeks but it's like they've been friends for ages.  
  
'It's so confusing. Do I really think of him as a friend or… someone else?'  
  
**********  
  
"Tadaima," Rukawa said, as he walked into his home.  
  
"Okaeri," Ayako greeted him smiling. She was wearing a pink apron with a spatula on her left hand.  
  
"Is dinner ready?" Rukawa asked, taking off his shoes.  
  
"No. Why don't you go and take a bath first? You looked really tired. Playing with that mysterious guy again?" she asked, teasingly. Ever since she knew about the boy who her little brother always plays with, she called him 'mysterious' because Rukawa refused to tell her his name.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ayako smiled as she watched her little brother walked up to his room. Rukawa has changed, Ayako realized. He's not as quiet as before, which is good. He sometimes tells Ayako about his game with the 'mysterious guy'. This is an improvement. Finally, Rukawa is talking about something. Ayako wondered who is this guy that successfully changed Rukawa.  
  
'I'm going to find out who that mysterious guy is no matter what.'  
  
**********  
  
It was another day of their game. As usual, Sendoh is always leading and Rukawa refused to end the game.  
  
"48-46. Last score then we'll end the game," Sendoh said, breathless.  
  
Rukawa nodded, the ball is in his possession.  
  
'All I need is a 3-pointer,' Rukawa thought, looking at the hoop.  
  
"Don't even think about scoring a 3-pointer," Sendoh said, grinning.  
  
'He read my mind.'  
  
"I won't let you," Sendoh widened his defense.  
  
Rukawa moved to his left and Sendoh was fooled. They he quickly went pass him at the right.  
  
"Oh no, you won't!" Sendoh ran after him but Rukawa made a sudden stop. He jumped.  
  
'What!?'  
  
Sendoh tried to reach for the ball but he was too late. He can only watched the ball soared in the air and then entered the goal.  
  
"3 point. 48-49. I win," Rukawa declared.  
  
"You were lucky," Sendoh said. Rukawa shot him death glares when he heard that.  
  
"So, you win. Can I treat you for dinner?" Sendoh asked. Rukawa hesitated.  
  
"Come on, for our friendship's sake."  
  
'Friendship?' Rukawa thought. After thinking for a while, he finally agreed.  
  
**********  
  
Sendoh had brought him to a small stall just beside the beach. That stall belonged to his uncle. So, they ate cold noodles, 3 bowls each. Sendoh didn't know Rukawa was a big eater because of his thin figure. After dinner, Sendoh pulled Rukawa for a walk at the beach.   
  
"What a beautiful night," Sendoh commented. Rukawa just walked beside him silently. It was indeed a beautiful night. The moon was full and it shines brightly in the sky. There're no clouds seen that night.  
  
"Let's sit for a while," Sendoh said. He was trying to start up a conversation. They both sat on the soft sand.  
  
"What do you think about the food just now?" he asked, looking at Rukawa's side face.  
  
"It's nice."  
  
Then, there was silence. Suddenly, Sendoh rolled up his pants.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Just wanna walk in the sea," Sendoh stood up. Then, he offered his hand to Rukawa.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Sendoh insisted and he pulled Rukawa up. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and fell on him.  
  
"Ite…"  
  
Sendoh blushed when he noticed Rukawa's face was just inches away from his.  
  
"Ah, gomen," he quickly stood up. He brushed off some sand on his pants. That's when Rukawa saw a thin-line scar across his leg.  
  
"Sendoh, that…" Rukawa pointed at it.  
  
"Oh, this. I got it in an accident when I was young," Sendoh explained. "An accident that killed my parents."  
  
Rukawa was slightly shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah, it's okay. I've accepted the fact," Sendoh said, smiling.  
  
'How can he smile so easily when I…?'  
  
"What about you, Rukawa? Where're your parents?" Sendoh asked, not realizing the question hurt Rukawa.  
  
"I don't know," Rukawa's voice was barely a whisper. His face was sad, like he want to cry.  
  
"Did I say anything wrong?" Sendoh asked, worried.  
  
"No. It's just that I lost my memory. I don't know who my parents are," Rukawa explained. This time, Sendoh was shocked.  
  
"My foster parents took me in. They claimed to be my mother's friend. I don't know… I…"  
  
Sendoh waited for him to continue.  
  
"They told me I'm Rukawa Kaede. But sometimes I wonder if that is my real identity. I have no one around me, except them. My memory was gone… I wish I just know who I am…"   
  
Rukawa was crying. He tried to hold back his tears but they just flowed down his cheeks. All these sad feelings were trapped in him so long. He couldn't help himself. He expected Sendoh to laugh at him for crying. But what Sendoh did to him was more unexpectable. Sendoh kissed him on the lips. It was a soft, short kiss but sweet. Rukawa was shocked. However he didn't pull away. He felt like he needed it but doesn't know for what reason. Sendoh broke the kiss as soon as he realized what he's doing.  
  
"Gomen, Rukawa. I didn't mean it… I…" Sendoh couldn't find the right words to describe his action. He was blushing furiously. Why did he do it anyway? He surprised himself. When he saw Rukawa cried, he just wanted to wipe away his tears but he gave him a kiss instead. Rukawa was speechless.  
  
"Rukawa, are you mad at me?" Sendoh asked, seeing no response from the younger boy. "Hontoni gomen nasai…"  
  
"It's enough."  
  
Sendoh was shocked. He was so scared that Rukawa might hate him. What have he done?  
  
"I have to go," Rukawa said, hurriedly. Before he could reach for his bad, Sendoh pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Gomen… I don't want to see you cry… I just…" Sendoh whispered.  
  
'No, I can't! I just can't do it,' Rukawa thought.  
  
"Sendoh, let me go."  
  
Sendoh was taken aback by that cold voice of his. Slowly but reluctant, he let Rukawa go. Rukawa quickly picked up his bag and left. Sendoh dropped on his knees.  
  
"I love you…"  
  
-tbc-  
  
Please review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers : Slam Dunk was created by Inoue Takehiko, I just borrowed his characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next day as usual, Sendoh was waiting at the basketball court for a certain raven-haired boy. He's late but usually Sendoh was the one who's always late. Sendoh paced around the court, waiting impatiently.  
  
'Please come,' Sendoh silently begged.   
  
After the incident last night, he wanted to work things out. He wanted to tell Rukawa how he really feels. It's no use keeping it since his actions told everything. Sendoh looked at his watch again. It's an hour past their meeting time.  
  
'You have to come. I've got something very important to tell you.'  
  
**********  
  
"Kaede-kun?"  
  
Rukawa turned his gaze from the window to his sister. Ayako was standing behind him with a puzzled look. She had come to collect the laundry and unexpectedly saw him staring out the window.  
  
"I thought you're at the basketball court," she said.  
  
"Not in a mood."  
  
"Why? That's so not you."  
  
Okay, there's something wrong, Ayako knew it. She put down the basket and sat on a chair beside Rukawa.  
  
"Tell me, what's wrong?" she asked, gently.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me?"  
  
Rukawa just kept silent. Ayako didn't want to push him. So, she kept quiet and emptied his basket, which was full of his uniform and training clothes.  
  
"Kaede… oh, Ayako! You're here too," Ayako's mother said, when she walked into Rukawa's room.  
  
"Okaa-san, I'm just collecting his clothes," Ayako said.  
  
"Obaa-san, you want to see me?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Yes, it's about your mother," she said softly.  
  
Rukawa gasped.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm sorry, Sendoh-san. Sempai is absent again today," Mizusawa said.  
  
It's been two weeks since Sendoh saw Rukawa. He never shows up in the basketball court since then. Worried, Sendoh went to Tomigaoka to look for him everyday. Rukawa's vice-captain, Mizusawa told him that he's been absent for the whole 2 weeks.  
  
"Do you know where did he go?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Sorry, Sendoh-san. He never told me."  
  
Sendoh looked very worried. Could it be he left because of the incident? No, Rukawa would never leave school just because of a small thing. Then, where is he? Why won't he see him?  
  
"Mizusawa-kun, can you tell him to look for me when he's back?" Sendoh asked. He knew Rukawa wouldn't do so but he has to try.  
  
"Okay," Mizusawa nodded.  
  
**********  
  
The next day is the same. Sendoh went to Tomigaoka to look for Rukawa again. Mizusawa just repeated what he said yesterday.   
  
"Sendoh-san, is this really important 'cause you come here everyday?" Mizusawa asked. He doesn't want to be a busybody but he was curious.  
  
"Yes, I have to tell him," Sendoh replied.  
  
'Tell him that I loved him.'  
  
"If he comes back, I'll tell you, don't worry," Mizusawa reassured him. Disappointed, Sendoh turned to leave but Mizusawa called him back.  
  
"Why don't you try asking his family?" he suggested.  
  
"Arigatou, Mizusawa-kun!"  
  
**********  
  
Here he is, in front of Rukawa's house. He came here immediately after he obtained the address from Mizusawa.  
  
'Well, here goes nothing,' Sendoh thought as he rang the doorbell. A girl with curly long hair answered it.  
  
"Sen… Sendoh Akira???" she asked, surprised. Sendoh was surprised as well.  
  
"Er… you know me?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Of course! You're the ace of Ryonan even though you're in first year. I'm so pleased to meet you," Ayako exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Em… why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm looking for Rukawa Kaede," Sendoh said.  
  
"My brother? He's not here," Ayako answered.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Sendoh asked again.  
  
"Hey, do you happen to play basketball with my brother every evening?" Ayako asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Um… yeah," Sendoh replied.  
  
'So, he is the mysterious guy!'  
  
"Sorry, Sendoh-kun. He's in Hiroshima now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's there to recall his past."  
  
**********  
  
'It's been two weeks since I'm here,' Rukawa thought. He stared at the ceiling of the hotel, blankly.  
  
'14 days and I still remember nothing.'  
  
Kaoru received a letter from a friend of Rukawa's mother. So, she decided to bring Rukawa back to Hiroshima, where he was born and raised. She was hoping maybe Rukawa will regain some of his memory here.  
  
'Nothing, I don't remember anything!' Rukawa was frustrated. He had been to his old house, his kindergarten, the playground and even his grandfather house but nothing came.  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
Rukawa heard his aunt's voice and opened the door for her.  
  
"Kaede, good news. I found your grandfather," she said, happily.  
  
"Obaa-san, this is not working. I'll never regain my memory," Rukawa said, feeling defeated. He was not one to give up easily but Rukawa have had enough.  
  
"No, Kaede. You can and you will. Come, follow me," Kaoru hold his hands. Rukawa sighed.  
  
They went to the sanctuary for old people and were greeted by the head nurse.  
  
"I'm Kaoru and this is Rukawa Kaede. We are here to see Rukawa Tsuzuki," she said.  
  
"Yes. My name is Tomoko, right this way, please," she replied politely.  
  
They followed her quietly. Rukawa can see a lot of old people walking around the sanctuary. Were they all abandoned by their children?  
  
"Rukawa-san has not been feeling well lately, so please be gentle with him," Tomoko replied. She led them to the 3rd building where it is quieter. They walked down the corridor to the last room.  
  
"Here he is. He can't think properly and is quite hot-tempered so be careful when you talk," Tomoko said as she opened the door. Rukawa and Kaoru entered the room slowly. Rukawa felt so nervous although he doesn't know why. They saw an old man sitting on a wheel-chair. He was staring off in space, as if he was thinking of something very important.  
  
"Rukawa-san, someone is here to see you," Tomoko said softly to the man. The man turned to face the two visitors.  
  
"Rukawa-jisan, I'm Kaoru. Do you remember me?" Kaoru asked. The man looked at the table as if it was more interesting than her.  
  
"This is your grandson, Rukawa Kaede," she continued. Rukawa stepped forward to meet his grandfather after so many years of apart. The man's eyes widened.  
  
"Tomoe! Tomoe, you came back!" he shouted. All three of them were shocked. He wheeled closer to Rukawa and hugged him.  
  
"Tomoe, where have you been? I missed you. Why did you leave all of a sudden?" he asked, crying.  
  
"Oji-san," Rukawa kneeled so that he's eye-to-eye with his grandfather.  
  
"I'm not Tomoe. I'm Kaede," Rukawa said softly. The man looked at him.  
  
"Tomoe…?" he asked.  
  
"I'm your grandson, Kaede."  
  
"No, you're lying! I don't have a grandson! You're Tomoe, I know you are! You've come back to take me with you!" he shouted. Rukawa was startled. Suddenly, his grandfather lost control.  
  
"Tomoe!! Tomoe!!!" he shouted.  
  
Tomoko quickly tried to calm him down.  
  
"Please go now," she said to them. Rukawa nodded and left the room with Kaoru.  
  
"Kaede, are you alright?" Kaoru asked, worried.  
  
"He said… he doesn't have a grandson… and yet he recognized me as my mother… why can't I remember anything… why…?"  
  
Rukawa just slumped down and cried.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Please review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers : Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk.  
  
Note : Okay, now Rukawa is first year in Shohoku and Sendoh second year in Ryonan.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Alright, that's it. Training ends here!" Taoka's voice sound tired.  
  
The team sighed in relief. Finally they can take a break from that harsh training. Some get ready for shower while some went home straight away. Sendoh just sat at one of the four corners of the gym. Koshino saw him sitting there alone and wondered what was wrong with the always happy boy.  
  
"Sendoh, you okay?" asked Koshino worriedly.  
  
"Yeah…" Sendoh closed his eyes.  
  
How long has it been? One year? Two year? He never met Rukawa Kaede anymore ever since his encounter with Ayako. No matter how many times he went to Tomigaoka to find him, it was always the same answer from Mizusawa. Sendoh really wanted to see him, not only in dreams…  
  
'He's there to recall his past.'  
  
Ayako's words went through Sendoh's mind.  
  
'Why? Is his past more important than me?' Sendoh thought. 'Well… I am nothing to him.'  
  
"Sendoh, we're having a practice game with Shohoku tomorrow at seven in the morning," Uozumi suddenly said.  
  
"Ah…" Sendoh couldn't care less.  
  
"Just make sure you're here, okay?" Uozumi said, or more like order to Sendoh.  
  
Koshino could feel something wrong about his best friend but he didn't want to interfere. He knew better than to be a busy body.  
  
"See you tomorrow and don't be late," Koshino said before leaving wit Uozumi.  
  
**********  
  
'Kaede…'  
  
He saw Rukawa turned to see him. He has his cold look as usual, standing a few feet away from him.  
  
'Kaede, you're back!' Sendoh began running towards him. But no matter how far or fast he run, he couldn't reach Rukawa at all.  
  
'Kaede, wait. Why can't I reach you? Wait!'  
  
Rukawa slowly disappeared in front of him.  
  
"NO!!!" Sendoh woke up in cold sweat. He was gasping so hard.  
  
'It's just a dream… no, a nightmare.'  
  
Sendoh brushed his hand through his un-spike hair. He's always dreaming of Rukawa. He really wanted to see him.  
  
'God, I miss him so much.'  
  
Sendoh lied back down on his bed and closed his eyes once again.  
  
**********  
  
"Riiinnngggg!"  
  
Tap.  
  
A small groan was heard underneath the blanket. Then, after a few tossing and turning, Sendoh woke up. He looked at the clock.   
  
'It's just 7.05.'  
  
Then, he went back to sleep. Something was bothering him in his mind but he didn't know what.  
  
'Practice match. Shohoku. 7 am.'  
  
Sendoh jerked up. He looked at the alarm clock closely hoping he'd made a mistake.   
  
"I'M LATE!!!"  
  
**********  
  
"Where's Sendoh Akira?!!" Taoka shouted.  
  
"Calm down, sensei," Uozumi calmed him.  
  
"Shohoku is already here. We're supposed to start now. I'm going to kill that boy!"  
  
Koshino was looking from his watch to the gym door.  
  
"Aw, come on, Sendoh. What are you doing?' he thought angrily. Then, he eyed their opponent. The Shohoku team was ready and is waiting for the match to start.  
  
"Jusu!" a voice was heard.  
  
"SENDOH-SAN!" Hikoichi was shouting.  
  
The Ryonan team quickly sighed in relief while Taoka stormed towards the tall boy. Koshino and Uozumi smiled in relief. Their ace is really difficult to handle.  
  
"Gomen, I woke up late," Sendoh smiled his innocent smile. Taoka find it hard to be angry at this boy.  
  
"Here, Sendoh-san. Your jersey," Hikoichi handed him the number 7 jersey.  
  
"Sankyuu, Hikoichi," Sendoh smiled.  
  
"There's no time for warm-up, Sendoh. We'll have to start now," Uozumi said.  
  
"No problem. I came running," Sendoh replied, changing into his jersey.  
  
'Hopefully nothing bad happens today. That nightmare really must stop or I'll be late every morning,' Sendoh thought to himself. Then, he takes a look at their opponent.  
  
'Hm… Akagi. He seems well prepared. Eh? Who's the redhead? And the boy behind him…' Sendoh was shocked as his eyes met with another blue ones.  
  
'I can't be!'  
  
He kept on staring at the raven-haired boy behind the redhead.  
  
'But… he…'  
  
The two teams walked onto the court. Akagi and Uozumi prepared to snatch the jump ball.  
  
"Pi!!!" the match started and Sendoh couldn't take his eyes off a certain rookie.  
  
**********  
  
The match ended with Ryonan as the victor. However, Sendoh didn't feel like winning at all. For 40 minutes he played against the raven-haired boy and they didn't even exchanged words.  
  
'Has he forgotten me?' Sendoh thought, sadly.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Ansai-sensei," Taoka bowed.  
  
"Hohoho," Ansai-sensei smiled.  
  
Just as they were leaving, Sendoh heard a familiar voice whispering into his ear,  
  
"See you there. Same time. Same place."  
  
Sendoh was dumbfounded. He didn't forget!  
  
**********  
  
Sendoh arrived there late, as usual. To his surprise, Rukawa was already there. He was making a back dunk. Sendoh was amazed at the younger boy's ability.  
  
"Hey," he greeted him.  
  
Rukawa looked up at him. He tossed the ball to Sendoh and he caught it perfectly.  
  
"First to twenty wins," Rukawa said in his usual cold voice.  
  
"You're not going to win me," Sendoh smirked.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
It seems that they have gone back to time, to the time when they played against each other very evening. After a tiring half and hour, the heated one-on-one came to an end. Both of them were sweating heavily and gasping for breath.  
  
"You… improved a lot, Rukawa," Sendoh said between gasps. Rukawa didn't answer. He took out a pocari sweat from his bad and drank from it thirstily. Then, he threw it to Sendoh. Sendoh caught it when it almost hit the floor.  
  
'Did he just… offer me his drink?' Sendoh asked himself, blushing slightly.  
  
"Go on, drink it," Rukawa said.  
  
Sendoh was staring at the bottle as if it was a gift from God. Slowly, his mouth touched the tip of the bottle.  
  
'Okay, I have to treasure this time,' he told himself, drinking from the bottle slowly.  
  
"Gomen," that word came out of nowhere. Sendoh looked at Rukawa who was staring at the floor.  
  
"Uh, Rukawa…"  
  
"I didn't keep our promise."  
  
Sendoh suddenly felt guilty. Guilty over what?  
  
"It's okay," he said, not knowing what Rukawa was saying at all.  
  
"Ayako-san and Mizusawa-kun told me," Rukawa continued.  
  
"Um, yeah, I wonder why you didn't show up," Sendoh said, nervously. He was choosing his words carefully because he didn't want to make Rukawa cry again. He never wanted to see him cry or feel sad.  
  
"So, uh…" Sendoh was speechless but he couldn't stand the silence between them. He has to say something, the thing that he wanted to tell him one year ago.  
  
"I've been thinking… about that night," Rukawa said softly.  
  
'Huh? What night?' Sendoh didn't know why his head is so blank. He wanted to knock himself.  
  
"I… you're not mad at me, are you?" Sendoh asked, finally understanding what he was talking about.  
  
Rukawa didn't answer. He just walked closer to Sendoh, cupped his chin and kissed him on the lips. Sendoh was surprised but he kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly, he felt like he was in heaven.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
